White Resonance
by sorahime345
Summary: Shizuo loves the piano, but nobody wants to hire a pianist with a monstrous strength. Depressed, Shizuo accepts his fate until his nemesis plays a dirty trick on him that will reveal his hidden talent. Will Shizuo regains the chance he had lost? What is the reason behind Izaya's actions?
1. Ch01- The Little Beast

**Chapter01- Title**

**Please R&amp;R! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

A beautiful brown-haired woman sat above the stool by the piano. Her fingers ran across the black and white keys gracefully. By the window, the light wind blew over the curtains, showering pink petals of sakura to the top of the black instrument.

"Mama?"

Suddenly the music abruptly stopped. She felt a familiar presence. Her lips curled into a fond smile when her eyes fell upon her older son peering behind the doorframe, looking at her with eyes of awe.

"Oh, is that you, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stirred, shaking his head. His grip against the wooden frame tightened. "No, I don't mean to pry, mama."

The woman chuckled lovingly and patted the empty seat beside her. "Come here darling."

Shizuo gaped, fear and anxiety swum on his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, the shorter boy nodded and scuttled to the stool towards his mother. He slipped easily into the stool and flinched when his elbow brushed against his mother by accident.

The older woman gasped momentarily and caressed her son's bruised elbow. "Shizu-chan, did you get into another fight?"

Shizuo avoided her gaze and frowned. "They bully Kasuka."

His mother shook her head disapprovingly, but her voice trailed cheerfully despite the sullen expression on her face. "It's no good Shizuo. Fighting means violence. You hate violence right?"

Shizuo nodded, still not meeting his mother's gaze. His mother giggled.

"All right then!" his mother said in a happy tone as she placed Shizuo against her lap. Her son batted his eyes in confusion like a lost puppy. Shizuo was not used by this closeness, but instead of asking, Shizuo remained silent.

Despite the extra weight on her lap, the older woman extended her arms to the piano and grinned at her son. "Look Shizu-chan! This is the piano."

Shizuo slowly shifted his gaze towards the black beauty. Like his mother's caring nature, the piano was clean without a speck of dust, as if has more value than a mere diamond. The filtering lights from the window highlighted its corners and made them look like a ray of sunshine.

Shizuo's eyes glowed, fascinated by its beauty.

The mother noticed the expression on her son's face and giggled further. Gracefully, she waltzed her fingers over the black and white keys, playing the first verse of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _and humming the latter.

As the mellow sound reverbrated from the big instrument, a wide smile plastered on Shizuo's face. He wondered how would it feel if his fingers brushed against these black and white keys that reminded him of chocolates.

Slowly, he eagerly reached for the piano. Something flickered on the back of his eyes as he outstretched his arms, almost touching the latter instrument.

But Shizuo abruptly froze.

His mother, who had noticed her son's sudden halt, craned her head facing her son, eyeing him carefully.

"What's wrong honey?" her voice trailed quizzically. "Why don't you touch them?"

Shizuo recoiled and revealed his black-blue wrist to his mother. His mother stifled a gasp— shocked, like a typical mother who skimmed through her son's report card.

She felt her son's shoulders stiffened. Before she could say anything, Shizuo snapped involuntarily. "I am afraid I'm going to destroy it. Look, I always destroy everything I touch. I don't want to destroy something so dear to you, mama."

Realizing his sudden outburst, Shizuo clasped his hands over his mouth and looked away from his mother. His mother doesn't look surprised, in fact her cool expression never faltered.

Huffing a deep breath, the woman slowly traced her long fingers to Shizuo's short ones. Taking his fingers, she gently rested them above the piano keys and pushed his pointing finger into the bar. A low tune blared out from the piano. Shizuo jolted, shocked.

"My finger…" Shizuo gaped in awe. "It gives them sound."

His mother nodded enthusiastically and grinned. "Yes Shizu-chan! Do you want to try again?"

Shizuo looked doubtful, but he can't say 'no' to the pleasant expression on her mother's face. Albeit he was afraid of destroying this elegant figure, Shizuo carefully slid his pinky to a random key on the piano.

The high-pitched note screamed from the piano. Shizuo squeaked, almost jumping from his mother's legs.

"I don't destroy it…" Shizuo said. His voice colored with disbelief.

"Of course you don't darling!" The woman raked her son's messy hair affectionately. "Anyone with a gentle heart can bring the piano to life. You just happen to be one of them."

"Really?" Shizuo craned his head, meeting his mother's gaze this time.

"Yes!" his mother smiled reassuringly and formed little circles on the brunet's chest. "Even though you're gifted with this abnormal strength, mama believes you're blessed with this kind heart inside you. It's your emotions that matters, Shizuo."

"Then mama!" Shizuo exclaimed brightly. "Can you teach me how to play the piano?"

Shizuo's mother parted her lips in surprise. Feeling the warm tears welling on her eyes, she threw her arms around the little boy. "Of course! I would be more than happy to teach you dear!"

And so, day-by-day, the little brunet patiently skimmed through his mother's musical notes and song sheets. The neighbors inquired of his docile behavior; it was unusual not to see the brunet throwing street signs and screaming at the neighboring kids.

After weeks of practice, Shizuo was able to get a grip on the instrument. Eagerness and happiness replaced his fury and anger that had been taking over his life. By the end of the first week, Shizuo was able to play one of Mozart's classical pieces.

His mother was more than glad to see her son's progress. His father, who was not too fond of the latter, even praised him. Kasuka, behind his emotionless mask, secretly watched his brother play with admiration.

One evening, his mother asked Shizuo to drop by to minimart to purchase packets of milk. The little brunet was more than glad to accept the request; it has been awhile he was exposed to the open air, for he spent most of his evenings in the study reading some musical books.

Shizuo even greeted the neighbors. The women, who were familiar with Shizuo's attitude, gave him a thin smile. Instead of inquiring his well being, they stalked passed him and approached Kasuka, who was tailing Shizuo from behind.

"Kasuka-kun, you're such a talented child!" one of the women pinched his cheeks cutely. Kasuka tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I am so jealous of Heiwajima-san." Her friend rubbed her chin bashfully. "She has a talented Kasuka who can play a piano so fluently!"

Shizuo stopped dead on his tracks. He turned his head over his shoulder, watching the whole scene with a pained expression.

Kasuka noticed the hurt on his brother's eyes and said curtly. "No, it's not me."

The women looked speechless and switched glances to one another. They started to talk among themselves.

"Then, is it just Heiwajima-san herself?" one of the women frowned.

"Is it her brother? I remember Kasuka has one."

"No! That is impossible! His brother is good for nothing brute who can only injure our children! Let alone playing the piano!"

A tight knot formed on Shizuo's stomach. The little brunet broke into a running fit and fled off from the scene, trying to find refuge to hide the tears forming on his eyes.

Even though he could see the neighboring kids that would make his blood boil, Shizuo took the longer route just to avoid them. He was not in the mood to throw anything; the women were right. He was just a beast.

As usual, the little brunet visited the local playground, which fortunately was empty. He scuffled to his usual hiding place—right under the slide.

After cautiously looking around, Shizuo broke into tears. He wailed, bawled and yelled his heart out—his classmates always called his names, even the teachers. He even heard some disappointing comments from his parents, even his mother.

Why would nobody believed him?

The piano was the only thing he was good at, but so what? At least he has something beside his monstrous strength.

But it didn't matter; nobody would listen. It was like talking to a wall—no matter how loud you scream, nobody would hear you. Your voice would drown into the nothingness.

Then Kasuka appeared out of nowhere, yelling for his name. His face bathed with sweat, a worried expression etched his features. It was rare to see emotion from his face.

"Brother! Mama passed out!"

Shizuo's eyes went bloodshot wide and jumped from his crouching position. Grabbing Kasuka by the arm, the two brothers hurried towards the nearby hospital. They were oblivious for the grim fate awaited before them.


	2. Ch02: Caged Heart

**a/n= Thank you for the reviews and positive comment for the story of being remake! **

**Fyi, if you my old readers never receive the notification of my new first chapter, you may want to check it out because the 2nd story progression has started! Old readers, I suggest you read the first chapter if you haven't do so :D**

**Reviews will be appreciated! please R&amp;R!**

* * *

Fifteen years later:

"Good evening, Shizuo-kun!"

Shizuo blinked, turning his head over his shoulder. His vision was quite hazy because of the heavy curtain of rain, but the voice was too familiar for him not to recognize.

"Ah, hello Shinra," Shizuo greeted them with a light wave. "And you too, Celty."

The headless rider was a little bit eerie without her cat-helmet, but Shizuo was too kind to ignore it. She was in her clad, black gown. Her fingers ran across the keyboard of her PDA before showing it to the blonde.

[We're sorry to come so suddenly. Do we interrupt anything?]

Shizuo's brows quirked and shook his head. "Nah, it's fine."

Smoothing over his black garments, Shinra got to his feet and placed a bouquet of white lilies over the burial marble written: _Heiwajima Nana: 17 February 1961-13 September 1994._

The mad doctor tilted his head downwards, folded his hands, and paid respect to the late mother of Heiwajima Shizuo, who passed away so suddenly when the blonde was eight years old.

Celty did the same, even though she was not human. She folded her palms and kneeled beside Shinra, the black smoke from her head shrouded around the marble stone.

A few minutes later, Shinra and Celty had finished paying respects and folded their umbrella open. Sheltering above their heads, Shinra nudged Shizuo to join in. Shizuo rejected their offer with a strained smile.

Shinra and Celty switched pitiful glances. They watched the back of Shizuo's blonde head for a long moment before they took off, leaving the blonde alone in the rainy cemetery.

When Shinra's retreating footsteps drowned, Shizuo sunk back to his knees, kneeling in front of his mother's tombstone. The pouring rain streamed across his face, melted with the hot tears running down his cheeks.

"Yo mother." Shizuo said, tossing a music notebook to the thick pile of books beside his mother's graveyard. "I already mastered this one."

Ever since Nana Heiwajima passed away, his father—who was tremendously brokenhearted by her passing—compiled all of his wife's music books and put them on her graveyard. Shizuo occasionally visited his mother's tomb just to take some home and returned it back to its rightful owner after he learned all the songs in one particular book.

"Shizuo, are you done?"

His employer Tom stood behind him with his usual placid expression. He smiled sympathetically at Shizuo as resurfaced a cigarette packet from his pocket.

Shizuo slowly hauled up to his feet. He smiled gratefully at his employer. "Let's go Tom-san! Let's get back to work!"

Tom nudged the cigarette packet with a quirk brow. "Want some?"

Shizuo pulled out a cigarette stick without any hesitation.

* * *

After collecting some money from the slumps of Ikebukuro, Shizuo and Tom were heading towards Russian Sushi for dinner. Suddenly, a little girl bumped Shizuo by accident. Her frail body thumped against the ground, scattering the piles of paper that she had been holding across the floor.

Deep down, the blonde was afraid this little girl would ran away if she saw his face. Everybody in Ikebukuro knew who he was; Ikebukuro's strongest man or the monster in Ikebukuro.

_Monster…_

Albeit the fear of dejection hollowed in his stomach, Shizuo sunk to his knees and offered a helping hand.

"Oi, are you okay?" his voice strained, eyeing the girl carefully to make sure she wasn't injured.

Thankfully, the girl took his hand without a word and slowly got to her feet. To Shizuo's relief, she wasn't injured except for a few minor scratches.

"Thank you." She said curtly before collapsing to her knees again, collecting the scattered pieces of papers sprawling on the floor.

The people passing by stopped on their track and watch the whole event. Low murmurs of discussion swept among the crowd—some of them looked at the girl pitifully as if she was an abandoned puppy, but a majority of the them flashed a bitter gaze at Shizuo, assuming he had purposely injured the latter.

Shrugging off the negative thoughts, Shizuo bent down and helped the girl to collect her papers. His longer hands sped him up during the collecting. Damn, what was a little girl doing with these huge piles of papers?

Suddenly, Shizuo paused. His eyes widened in realization when they fell upon one of the papers. He had recognized those black notes and lines.

"Excuse me miss, do you happen to play music?"

The little girl looked taken aback by his question, but she answered him dryly. "Yeah, I play the piano."

Something glowed behind Shizuo's eyes when he heard the said instrument. He continued. "I can't believe you're learning Chopin's pieces at your age! Chopin pieces are not one of the easiest songs you know."

The girl shifted stiffly and nodded with a frown. "Yeah."

Shizuo realized the girl was uncomfortably by his presnece. Whatever, he was finished collecting the papers and handed them back to her. After receiving the paper from the blonde, the girl sped off running like a daredevil without turning back.

When the girl finally disappeared from sight, people dispersed from the crowd and walked back into their normal boring lives. Tom was about to say something before Shizuo cut him.

"I'm fine Tom-san," Shizuo said with a neutral tone. "Come on, let's go! My stomach is rumbling!"

Tom exhaled sharply, familiar enough with Shizuo's attempt to hide his pain. Appreciating the blonde's efforts, Tom gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah me too, let's go. My treat!"

As the duo made their way towards the Russia Sushi entrance, Shizuo suddenly stopped again. Sniffing, a rooted vein popped up on his temple.

_That fucking smell. _

"Excuse me Tom-san," Shizuo growled, giving his boss an airy wave. "There is some business I need to deal with."

Tom let out a deep sigh with a quirk brow. "Fine fine, say hi from me to that information broker."

"I don't think I have to because I am going to kill that bastard!" Shizuo lost his cool and started running off to a random direction like a dog that found it prey.

Shizuo maneuvered his way to the back alley of Ikebukuro. His gritted his jaw as his footsteps echoed against the narrow passageway. After a few steps later, he saw _it_—his black, fur coat swayed by the wind, revealing his V-neck shirt underneath. Shizuo thought the shirt was already too small for the flea, for it had exposed his pale navel.

The flea greeted him in his usual, mockery voice. "Good evening Shizu-chan! As I expected, the little beast is able to smell the poor human prey!"

Shizuo was not really in a mood to deal with the bastard, especially he had just visited his mother's graveyard earlier, and the last thing Shizuo wanted to have was having his peace shattered by this information broker. Who knew that the bastard had slipped into Ikebukuro without the blonde's notice?

"Shut your fucking mouth, _flea_." Shizuo growled, curling his hands into fist. "I am not in the mood to deal with your bullshit. Hurry up and leave this place before I change my mind!"

Izaya seemed disappointed by Shizuo's approach of things. His light frown twisted into his usual grin. "Well well…it looks like Shizu-chan's monster instinct needs a little bit tinkering today! Let me guess, you just visited your mother's den, hmm?"

"Shut your _fucking_ mouth!" Shizuo roared, gripping the closest street sign and ready to hurl it at the flea. "That's it, I change my mind! We will end all this bullshit today, _Iiiizaaayaaaaa!"_

Instead of being afraid, Izaya looked at him with boredom. "You're no fun, Shizu-chan. I was just about to make a deal with you, but I can't help it. Monsters will never be able to negotiate with humans huh?"

"Huh?" Shizuo flashed him a petulant expression.

Izaya succumbed into a jumping position and in one swift motion, his feet leaped from the ground. His feet landed on the roof of a nearby warehouse. Looking down at the infuriated Shizuo, Izaya smirked.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," Izaya sang, flapping his jacket. "The strongest man in Ikebukuro. He is just a cute little monster who has a brother complex!"

A vein jotted up on Shizuo's forehead. He snarled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"But the most surprising of it all, this monster plays the most graceful instrument on earth, piano!"

Shizuo stifled, a hurt expression swum on his eyes.

Izaya continued though. "Poor little monster! He is unfortunately very talented in the instrument he plays! He in fact plays like a human driven by emotion! But still in the end, nobody will never recognize his skill because a monster is always a monster after all!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo yelled above his lungs and hurled the street sign at Izaya.

Izaya dodged with a single step to the left. "How sad! How distressful! What calamity! Shizu-chan is always a monster, but why does he have the softest emotion even normal human beings never posses? This is insane!"

Shizuo clicked his tongues. Before he gripped another street sign to attack the snickering informant, Izaya exhaled sharply.

"But well, it's not like I'm not interested." He mumbled suddenly. "Shizu-chan…"

Before Shizuo could do anything, Izaya's glided in the air, flying further away from the roof. His body fell against the concrete ground with a huge thud.

Izaya passed out.


	3. Ch03: Mixed

**a/n= Hey guys I am back.**

**So from my other fanfics, I get message that I need to improve on my wording and grammar and need to reread stuff.**

**So sorry if this chapter is a little bit messed up because I am trying to write a new style to convey more effective emotion. Please tell me what you think!**

**R&amp;R please! Reviews are very appreciated!**

* * *

If pigs would fly, they should by now.

Shizuo glared at the sleeping figure on his sofa. Thrusting his hands into his pockets, Shizuo fished for his cigarette box to ease the confusion aching his head, but it could be an excuse to satisfy his nicotine-deprive lungs. Whatever, his thoughts were all muddled up—to the point where his stupidity managed to crawl into his head.

What kind of idea had stricken Shizuo that he decided to carry Izaya into his apartment? He should've just leaved the flea alone in the cold, freezing alley and let him die alone as a punishment for toying his beloved humans.

But Shizuo, to his own chagrin, was too soft. Even though he was labeled as 'The Monster of Ikebukuro' the blond couldn't afford to see anyone got hurt or dying right in front of him, especially if _he could actually _save them. Sometimes after wrestling with some gang members that tried to get in the way of his job, Shizuo peered into their body to check for major injuries and walked away if he could only find some minor scratches.

Unfortunately, that included Orihara Izaya—Shizuo swore he would never give mercy to the manipulative devil, but look at now…for the love of god!

Izaya's body sprawled across the couch, curling up like a cat. Even in his sleep, Izaya's brows furrowed uneasily as his lips pulled up to a snarl, like a man who was bearing pain. His breath uneven— as if he was suffocating.

Could he have a cold? Shizuo was not expert with medics, but he was familiar with the signs when he took care of Kasuka. Their father? Oh please, he hardly stayed at home.

Before the blonde could do anything, his eyes strayed across the room alarmingly. He didn't want anybody sneaking around taking footages of him taking care of Izaya from cold. It would be a huge uproar in Ikebukuro and stained his name as the _'Strongest Man'._

Cursing under his breath, Shizuo leaned closer to Izaya and pressed their foreheads together.

_This is not a cold_. He groaned at the ambiguity of Izaya's symptom and decided to run his fingers across Izaya's pale neck, finding his pulse.

Shizuo's eyes flew wide—his pulse was a lot slower than a decent human being!

Shizuo instinctively took a step back and groaned in frustration. He should have called Shinra, but he knew well the doctor was having his quality time with his headless girlfriend, and Shizuo didn't want to disturb Celty at this hour.

What about Kadota and the gang? He could call them, but he broke his cell phone earlier when dealing with a client. Fuck.

Shizuo grabbed a fistful of his hair and groaned, feeling helpless because he wasn't able to help Izaya and irritated because he was worrying about him on the first place.

He finally glared at Izaya and cringed. _Damn it! Stay alive, flea! I wouldn't let you die so easily!_

Cursing, Shizuo scurried off to the next room to cool off his mind. A gentle smile decorated his lips as his eyes fell upon the luxurious, glimmering instrument in his shabby apartment. Shizuo remembered using up half of his salary to pay the deliveryman to remove the piano from his house to his apartment; it was worth it, and Shizuo didn't regret a single penny.

After closing his eyes and took a deep breath, Shizuo's fingers started running across the monochromatic bars, flowing out a melodious tune from the ebony implement. His smile never faltered as the relaxing music slowly trickled into his eardrums, sending a wave of relaxation up his spine.

This was Tom's favorite piece—Nocturne 2 by Chopin.

His rough, calloused fingers that used to injure the bastards of Ikebukuro transformed into the vulnerable, gentle fingers of a pianist.

Shizuo chuckled a little bit. A monster won't be able to perform on stage. The last time he signed up for audition in middle school, he ended up tossing the stool because he was pissed off with the indecisive judge. He was promptly disqualified.

Before being a tax collector, Shizuo had taken many jobs in the past, but he always lost them in a few days because of his temper or Orihara Izaya. The only job that had rejected him the moment he gave his job application form was the music agency in Ikebukuro.

* * *

"_Are you, Heiwajima Shizuo?" the employer glared at him doubtfully._

_Shizuo, for the first time, didn't felt any rage by his employer's attitude. He nodded. "Yes."_

_The employer stayed silent for awhile and said the next words without any hesitation. "Go home. We don't need someone like you."_

_Shizuo's eyes flew wide, feeling his stomach dropped as if he was playing a roller coaster, except this time he was sure of his fallen demise. "W-Why?" the answer was obvious, but Shizuo never gave up._

"_What kind of instrument does someone like you who can't keep his shit together can play?" the employer crossed his arms, looking bored._

_Shizuo, instead of feeling anger, felt ashamed and humiliated. He pleaded. "Please sir! I can play the piano—"_

"_Enough of this nonsense." The employer walked away without looking at him. "We don't want to pay broken properties every month. The government isn't that generous, you know."_

"_But sir—"_

"_Now if you just leave us alone." The employer was now frowning at him. "Or look, grab one of our chairs if you like and throw it at us. We would feel relieved and willing to pay the price if you decide to leave."_

_Shizuo curled his hands into fist, feeling boiling anger. Roaring in frustration, he briskly made his way to the door to leave the building immediately before the employer spoke._

"_How shameful, Heiwajima Nana. She is a great pianist, a very young one either. Yet, she died at a very young age. In addition, she has a violent monster under her care. What a shame of her…"_

_The next thing he knew was his fist flew across the employer's face, sending him across the wall._

* * *

"…Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo froze, drowning his music in the atmosphere. His stiff fingers ghosted over the black and white keys as he shifted his attention to Izaya, who was leaning against the doorframe with his usual smirk.

"Ah, you're awake, flea." Shizuo sucked in a deep breath then exhaled.

Izaya played with his fingers as he spoke. "I never thought a monster like Shizu-chan would be so kind and carried me all the way to the apartment just to save me."

Shizuo scowled, not wanting to speak further. "Be grateful asshole. There's no way I'm killing you in your current shitty condition!"

"How thoughtful of you, Shizu-chan!" sarcasm colored Izaya's voice. "If I am in your dirty and cheap shoes, I would deliver your body to the yakuza to be their personal punching bag!"

"And I would get out there without a scratch and break in to your apartment and crush all your bones." Shizuo said calmly despite the irritation grating his nerves.

"Precisely, nee~?"

Shizuo decided to ignore the flea and continued playing his interrupted piece. His fingers rejoined with the piano—a string of melodies reverberated from the instrument, resurfacing the peaceful melody that abruptly stopped a few minutes ago.

Izaya stayed quiet to Shizuo's surprise and relief. The flea crossed his arms and leaned behind the wall, his eyes never leaving Shizuo's piano. Shizuo was getting eerie by the fact that Izaya was watching him with the eyes of how he observed his beloved humans.

"Is that Chopin?" Izaya suddenly asked, still sounding amused.

Shizuo raised a brow, not questioning Izaya's broad knowledge of things. "Yeah. Nocturne No. 2, Op. 9. Tom's favorite."

Izaya let out a gasp and clapped his hands. "I never know that there is a shred of intelligence in your protozoanic brain!"

"Shut up. I am going to throw you out of the window." Shizuo hated it how he said it so calmly.

"You have the chance," Izaya purred. "And you missed it."

"I am not going to deal with you today."

"Oww…man Shizu-chan! You're so boring!"

"Then leave."

Shizuo felt a pair of confused eyes firing on his back; Izaya must be bewildered by his momentary composed nature. Shizuo smirked, feeling victorious and holding the urge to scream. As long as the piano was present, Shizuo couldn't see the reason why he needed to get worked up over a petty imperfection. The piano was his mother's memento; its divine perfection separated Shizuo from his explosive temper.

It might be the reason why Izaya was still standing in one piece.

"The abundance of contradictions explains our world very well," Izaya spoke in a sophisticated tone. "A thin line between love and hate. Black and white Yin and Yang. Life and death. Even though these things are opposites, they can't exist without the other, in fact they are dependent without each other."

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo flashed him a sideways frown. Izaya smirked.

"What I'm trying to say is your protozoanic mind, Shizuo. You're just a monster, but the way you play this piano is like a human. It's disgusting really! I always expect you to be a monster, but it seems like you have surpassed my imaginations."

"Ha-ha." Shizuo responded dryly.

"Maybe that's why I hate you so much." Izaya said with a distant expression that Shizuo turned to him questioningly.

The blond wanted to say something against that statement until he felt a soft lump brushing against his shoulder. Izaya's head tilted to the side, brushing against his shirt. His chest rose and fell; his lips parted cutely forming a small 'O'.

"Rest well, flea." Shizuo whispered and found himself smiling. "Before I send you to hell tomorrow."


End file.
